1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactive red dye composition, and particularly relates to a reactive red dye composition suitable for discharge printing.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Regarding the dye of fabrics, there has not been any methods existed to obtain a red dye product with good build up by a single reactive dye till this day. The only method to obtain a red dye product with good build up is by mixing different colors.
In order to obtain a reactive red dye composition with good build up, a reactive dye of the following formula (1) is generally taken as a base and then mixed with orange, yellow or other colors of reactive dyes.

The similar technology of such a color mixing dye was disclosed in several patents, such as Chinese Patents Nos. CN1524904, CN1730565, and CN1730566, PCT Patent Nos. WO2000006652 and WO2006024639, and U.S. Patent applications Nos. US2005034252 and US2005034253.